Action Comics Vol 1
| years published = 1938-2011 | total issues = 904 | featured characters = Superman | creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster | previous = | next = Volume 2 }} Action Comics was the second longest running comic book series of all time, with only ''Detective Comics'' having been published longer. As of June 2011, it had surpassed the 900 issue mark. Aside from its venerable publication history, Action Comics is more famously known as the literary birth place of Superman, arguably the most well-known super-hero in the world. Superman made his first appearance in June of 1938 in the title sequence story from ''Action Comics'' #1. For the first several years of publication, Action comics existed as an anthology series, featuring multiple twelve-page stories featuring a variety of characters ranging from Congo Bill to Zatara. By the 1950s, the popularity of Superman had reached such a zenith, that the title became informally regarded as a "Superman" title. By the 1970s, Action Comics featured Superman exclusively with occasional eight-page back-up stories spotlighting various characters such as the Atom or Aquaman. For a year in 1969 and 1970 the back-up story was home to the Legion of Super-Heroes. In the mid 1980s, Action Comics endured several format changes. In September of 1986, the title went on a four-month publishing hiatus, in order to prepare for the Post-Crisis Superman relaunch event. The editors of DC comics wanted to produce three regular ongoing Superman titles. Beginning in January of 1987, Action Comics became a Superman team-up book, following the format of the late comic title, DC Comics Presents. It maintained this status until the celebrated 50th anniversary landmark 600th issue. From issue #601-642, Action Comics became a 48-page anthology series again, however this time issues were distributed on a weekly basis and the title was officially changed to Action Comics Weekly. With issue #643, Action Comics Weekly reverted to its original monthly publication, and the title was changed back to Action Comics. With the return of a monthly publishing schedule, Superman stories began to follow a chapter-based continuity, with storylines moving from one title to the next. In order to provide an easily accessible reading order for consumers, the DC editorial staff began using a secondary numbering system displayed on the cover of each issue. These continuity markers were informally known as the "triangle" numbers, and were recycled at the end of each publishing year. Every Superman comic book published from the mid to late 1990s (including Annuals and specials) possessed a sequential chapter number on the cover. Eventually, writers began containing their storylines to single titles again and the DC editors ceased providing the chapter markers on the covers. This practice was resurrected for the two year New Krypton storyline. Incomplete * Action Comics 1 (1st Superman) * Action Comics 16 * Action Comics 64 (1st Toyman) * Action Comics 241 (1st Fortress of Solitude) * Action Comics 252 (1st Metallo & Supergirl) * Action Comics 267 (1st Chameleon Boy, Colossal Boy & Invisible Kid) * Action Comics 269 (1st Jerro) * Action Comics 276 (1st Brainiac 5, Bouncing Boy, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, Sun Boy & Triplicate Girl) * Action Comics 277 * Action Comics 279 (1st Fred & Edna Danvers and Lesla-Lar) * Action Comics 286 (1st Superman Revenge Squad) * Action Comics 309 (Allura In-Ze & Zor-El revealed to be alive; 1st Survival Zone) * Action Comics 402 * Action Comics 403 * Action Comics 432 (1st Toyman (Jack Nimball)) * Action Comics 440 * Action Comics 493 * Action Comics 521 (1st Vixen) * Action Comics 525 (1st Neutron) * Action Comics 584 (Becomes a Superman team-up book) * Action Comics 587 * Action Comics 595 (1st Silver Banshee) * Action Comics 600 Action Comics Weekly * Action Comics 601 * Action Comics 602 (Deaths of original Secret Six) * Action Comics 603 * Action Comics 642 Return to Action * Action Comics 643 * Action Comics 645 (1st Maxima) * Action Comics 686 (1st Carl Packard) * Action Comics 708 * Action Comics 709 * Action Comics 710 * Action Comics 711 (Death of Kenny Braverman) * Action Comics 712 * Action Comics 845 (1st modern Zod, Ursa & Non) * Action Comics 874 ("Origins & Omens") * Action Comics 877 * Action Comics 878 * Action Comics 985 * Action Comics 986 * Action Comics 1000 * Action Comics 1001 * Action Comics 1005 * Action Comics 1006 * Action Comics 1007 * Action Comics 1017 * Action Comics Annual 1 * Action Comics Annual 2 * Action Comics Annual 12 Incomplete * Superman: Mon-El * Superman: The Action Comics Archives 4 * Superman: The Man of Steel 2 * Superman: The Man of Steel 3 See also External Links * * * * * Action Comisc at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:DC Comics